particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kivonia
This focuses on the history of the Kivonian era of the history of the systems of Davostan: = History of Kivonia = Kivonian Republic The Kivonian Republic was officially formed in January 4596. The nation was founded by the the National Salvation Military Council, with the initiative coming from the 2nd Chairman August Reinhardt in September of 4596. This republic was formed after a coup d'état led by General Edward Williams and the newly formed NSMC on the 7th of June 4595 to end the chaos and disorder the former governments had brought upon the nation. At the time there were no government or political party whatsoever in the entire nation, this resulted in chaos and anarchy everywhere. The coup was successful and the NSMC was established as the legitimate government of St. Muron and Davostan. To end this chaotic chapter of the nations history the Council started preparing for the soon to form Kivonian Republic. The same year of December 4595, Chairman Edward Williams was shot three times in the stomach and was hospitalized until his death in early January. He was succeeded by the Deputy Chairman August Reinhardt, who also was at the time Head of Government, he took the position of acting head of state until the early election he had called directly after Edward Williams death. Chairman Reinhardt put forward the 'Creation of the Dictatorship' and 'Formation of the Republic' acts, the first thing he did after he was elected as the Head of State. These bills passed on September 4596, officially dissolving the two thousand year old nation, and in its place formed the Kivonian Republic. In December of 4596, Dictator August Reinhardt put forward four different reforming bills, those being; the Welfare Reforming Act, Religious Reforming Act, Administrative Reforming Act and the Infrastructure Reforming Act. With these reforming acts and the other reforming acts to come, Reinhardt hoped to radically reform the Republic and get rid of the last stains of communism. During the peak of Reinhardt's reign he introduced an infamous constitution for the Republic which caused international tensions. Lippstadt Rebellion On the 15th of February 4599 a major rebellion occurred led by Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt and Lt Gen. Ludwig Fort. This rebellion is widely known as the Lippstadt Rebellion. The world was stunned by hearing that Dictator August Reinhardt had commanded troops himself on the battlefield an won his first battle at Temirqal with stunning success. During the war the Dictator became known as a military genius for being able to win victories with minimal losses and with clever strategic moves. On the 1st of August 4602 the war ended and cost the lifes of Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt, Lt Gen. Frederick Einstag and 200,000 soldiers and civilians combined. Lt Gen. Ludwig Fort was captured after the Battle of Qorqal, and later executed after the war in August 4602. Assassination of Reinhardt In February 14th 4609 the assassination of Dictator August Reinhardt was carried out, which resulted in Reinhardt's Succession War. The conclusion of the war sought the deaths of infamous Lt Gen. Julian Castle and Deputy Chairman Louise von Bratt, the latter rivaled Reinhardt's right hand man; Grand Com. Dieter Delvental which was the direct cause of the war. On the 1st of July 4609, Delvental was declared the new Chairman of the NSMC and Dictator of the Kivonian Republic. Rise and fall of Kristoff Silfver On the 20th April 4616 the Minister of Internal Affairs; Kristoff Silfver launched a coup with the 9th Army and took the nation's capital during the Battle of Kivonia, were Dictator Delvental died in battle. Because of the swiftness of the coup, the NSMC could not put up a real fight against Commander Silfver and quickly after hearing that Delvental had died proclaimed Silfver as the most likely successor for the position of Dictator. Most military commanders looked to the Marshal of Vermillion for action; the Marshal said after Delvental's death that he recognized Silfver as the new Dictator, and with that proclamation the rest of the military did the same. In early March of 4620 the Marshal of Vermillion overthrew Dictator Silfver in a violent coup killing the Dictator in the process. After the NSMC heard about Dictator Silfver's death they quickly announced the Marshal of Vermillion as the new Dictator, but as a big shock he turned down the position and instead declared his plans for a Kivonian Empire. Kivonian Empire After Marshal of Vermillion's coup he declared that the Republic would transition itself into the Kivonian Empire with himself as its Emperor under the Vermillion Dynasty. The Marshal, Oskar Hartenstein, first served as the first Consul of the Republic during the year of 4620 until he crowned himself Emperor the same year in December. He ruled for 7 years and fought in a minor war known as the Vermillion War. Hartenstein styled himself Oskar I, Emperor Vermillion of the Kivonian Empire. He died in 4727 and was succeeded by his son who was crowned Oskar II. Fall of Kivonia Because of Emperor Oskar II's young age and inexperience, republican state officials and military officers took advantage of the situation and launched a coup, however this plot was anticipated by Imperial loyalists who ambushed the republicans in the capital of Kivonia, this battle is today known as the Massacre of Kivonia. The massacre resulted in the death's of the entire government and imperial court along with every imperial loyalist and republican. This was the direct cause for the destruction of the National Salvation Military Council. New Republic After the fall of Kivonia, the country went into a period of chaos without any form of government, except the briefly short lived Provisional Restored Kivonian Republic from 4629 to 4630. The First Noble Socialist Party rose to prominence and restored Kivonia as the New Kivonian Republic in 4632, with the Noble Princeps Evilyn Ashé-Rivières ruling absolutely. The FNSP renamed the New Republic to the Kivonian Socialist Republic from 4636 until 4644. Coup of Elise Reinhardt August Reinhardt's daughter Elise Reinhardt revived the NSMC and overthrew the FNSP and established herself as the Consul of the Republic and Consul for life, she was however assassinated in 4656 by the FSNP who returned to power after that. Restoration of Davostan The FSNP dissolved in 4663 which led to the formation of the Davostani Restoration Congress who in a short amount of time reformed Kivonia back into the Davostani Republic. They ruled very peacefully until their sudden dissolution in 4673 which in turn led to the rise of the Neo-Satanilics. Category:History Category:Davostan Category:Kivonia